


Love Yourself

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Fucking, I'm telling you, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vomit Mention, and his damn potty mouth, fucking yuri plisetsky, i gotta fit a whole month's worth of interactions in here, i spent too long over this damn thing, leave me and my time skips alone, maybe actual sexual content, some of these time skips are w i l d guys, someone save me from my unrequited ships, stop reading after seung-gil lands inphichit's lap if you're senstive, yall ready for this, you can keep reading after the break line, you won't miss much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Most people thought of Phichit as a very happy person. He was always smiling in public, his eyes squinting near the corners as he bared his teeth in a wide grin. His cheerfulness seemed never-ending and that was what made it so easy for him to make new friends with ease.





	Love Yourself

Most people thought of Phichit as a very happy person. He was always smiling in public, his eyes squinting near the corners as he bared his teeth in a wide grin. His cheerfulness seemed never-ending and that was what made it so easy for him to make new friends with ease.

What would they think if they saw me now?

Phichit took a deep breath, drawing the hotel comforter tighter around his body. The room was dark around him, the only light in the room coming from his phone. He stared down at the screen in front of him, glaring harshly at the picture he’d taken the night before when he’d been out with Yuuri, Victor and Ciao Ciao.

“Why did I ever think I had a chance?” Phichit muttered to himself as he stared down at the adoring look Yuuri had on his face while he stared at Victor. He pressed the side key to lock his phone and threw it down on the covers. Turning onto his stomach, he buried his face into his pillow and let out a shriek, trying to stop the throbbing ache in his chest.

He hadn’t expected to feel this much pain after seeing Victor and Yuuri together. He should’ve been used to it by now, to be honest. It’s been what, three years since Viktor had first entered Yuuri’s life?  Yuuri had always looked at Victor like he hung the stars in the sky, even ages before in college. He never had a chance back then, so why did it still hurt now that he was actually present in Yuuri’s life?

He groaned into his pillow when he felt his phone vibrate near his hip, not wanting to move. He just wanted the bed to swallow him up. He could live the rest of his life as a mattress, that’d be completely okay with him.

His phone vibrated twice more, before he rolled back onto his side, grumbling in frustration. Fumbling around, he grabbed the device and contemplated shutting it off. But, he paused when he saw Yuuri’s name glowing up at him, mocking him as he stared down at his lock screen.

**Yuu~ri (21:54)**

_Victor says food’s on him! ;P_

**Yuu~ri (21:52)**

_Leo just texted me that he’s rounding up people to go out tonight. Were you gonna go?_

**Leo (21:51)**

_Hey, Guang-Hong and I are gonna go out to eat, and we’re dragging people along so no one knows we’re actually on a date. Wanna awkward third wheel with multiple others? X”D_

Phichit groaned again, tapping his phone against his forehead. This is what he gets for accepting Leo’s offer to host a large ice skating party for them all; complete with a competition and prizes at the end of their stay. He just went out with people last night. He really didn’t want to socialize anymore, surprising as it was. He just wanted to stay in his hotel room, cry over Yuuri and his horrible love life for a little bit, and watch Grey’s Anatomy. Was that truly too much to ask?

“Apparently,” he muttered to himself when Leo texted again, telling him that they were all meeting down in the lobby of the hotel, and not to worry about money, that Nikiforov was buying. Taking a deep breath, he threw back the comforter and stood to look for a pair of pants.

He should’ve just stayed in Thailand instead of coming to America for this.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was already in the lobby by the time he made it down, his phone safely tucked into his back pocket, a fake grin plastered on his face. Leo and Guang-Hong flirted off to the side, while Chris and Victor talked next to them, Yuuri tucked away under Victor’s arm.

Trying to shove his feelings deep down into his chest, Phichit walked forward to greet them. Leo smiled and waved, running a hand through his hair when Guang-Hong glanced up at him.

“Heya, Phichit.” Leo’s smile widened when Phichit neared. “We’re just waiting on Yurio, and then we can get going.”

“We’re actually gonna head over to the restaurant to grab a table,” Victor cut in, pulling Phichit’s attention over to him. Yuuri smiled at him for a second before his gaze turned back to Victor, his brown eyes sparkling when Victor glanced down at him with a small smile. “We’ll meet you there.”

With that, Victor took Yuuri’s hand and together they walked out of the hotel with Chris not far behind them. Phichit watched them go, watched Victor lean down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. His chest ached.

“They’re so cute together.” Guang-Hong sighed beside him, leaning his head on Leo’s shoulder. There was a soft scoff and Phichit turned to see that Yuri had joined them, his blond hair pulled up into a loose bun. “Oh, Yurio! You’re here! Now we can catch up with them.”

“I’m not coming,” he said flippantly, waving a hand at the Chinese boy. “I have better things to do tonight that sit in some stuffy restaurant and watch that old man fawn over his piggy.”

Leo chuckled, “Ah, come on, Yurio. They’re practically made for each other.”

Phichit couldn’t stop himself from laughing waterly, pulling everyone’s eyes to him. “Yeah, they’re a match made in Heaven.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the side of his nose anxiously. “You know what, I think I’m gonna stay in tonight, you guys. I’m not feeling it.”

“Okay,” Guang-Hong said, curling into Leo’s side. “We’ll let you know if anything wild happens tonight, Phichit.”

“Please don’t,” Phichit murmured, mostly to himself as the couple made their way out of the lobby, their hands close but not touching as they left. He cleared his throat again and turned to see Yuri staring at him with a weird expression. “Ah, I thought you’d left by now, Yurio.”

“You’re in love with the piggy, aren’t you?”

Unexpected tears stung at Phichit’s eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yuri scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Please. You looked like a kicked puppy when Guang-Hong mentioned them being made for each other.”

“So, what if I do?” Phichit straightened up a bit, glaring down at the blond Russian. “It’s not like anything good’s going to come from it. So just drop it, Yurio.”

He turned on his heel to head back towards the elevator when Yuri grabbed his wrist gently. He groaned, hanging his head as the blond turned him back around. “Can I just leave, please? Pretend that you’ve never heard of me and that this night never happened?”

“I was in love with Victor.”

“W-what?”

Yuri nodded, dropping Phichit’s wrist. “When this all first started back then. I was head over heels in love with him. I felt so betrayed when he left Russia to pursue Katsuki. So, I know how you feel.”

“You say was like it was ages ago. How is it that you’ve gotten over Viktor, but I’m still like this with Yuuri? What did you do?” Phichit muttered, his eyes on the floor. Yuri shrugged, his shoulders shaking a bit.

“I got over him,” was all he said back.

“But, how?”

“It stung seeing them together in the beginning, so I just isolated myself and pushed harder in skating.” Yuri’s face is soft as he glanced back towards the hotel’s main doors. “And then I found a new love, and I realized that if Viktor didn’t want my love, then I’d give it to someone who deserved it and loved me back in return.”

Phichit breathed in shakily, rubbing at the corner of his eyes with his palm. “So, I should fall in love with someone else?”

Yuri’s eyes were sharp once more as they found Phichit’s gaze. “No, you should realize that he doesn’t deserve your love, and you should work to put him back into that tiny space that’s the friendzone.”

Phichit let out a tiny sob. “You think I don’t know that?”

“I know you know that. What I don’t think you know is that you don’t need to isolate yourself to get through this.”

“Wha-”

“Why don’t you come to my room tonight? Otabek and I are going to catch up on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. on Netflix.”

“Yurio, I don’t get it.”

“You don’t need to hide away from everyone,” Yuri said, reaching up to pat down Phichit’s mussed hair awkwardly. His face was drawn as if he was in pain almost, his cheeks tinted pink. “You need other people, and I’d rather skate on metal than let you struggle through this alone.”

“Okay,” Phichit chuckled, pushing Yuri’s hand away from him. Yuri nodded, walking away towards the elevator. He paused about halfway, turning back to the other man.

“So, are you coming or not? Jeez.”

Laughing, Phichit jogged to catch up. “So, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. is more important than going out to eat?”

“You’re damn right it is.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yura?” Otabek called out from the bedroom when Yuri unlocked his hotel room door, pushing it open to let Phichit in. “That took a lot longer than you said it would.”

Yuri shucked his shoes off, waiting for Phichit to do the same before padding his way into the bedroom. “Yeah, I stopped to grab some Thai.”

Otabek made a confused noise from his spot on his stomach in the center of the bed, staring down at his phone. “We have pizza right here, Yura.”

“Look up, you dipshit.”

Otabek complied, catching Phichit’s eye as he stood awkwardly in the doorway to the bedroom. “Oh, hello Phichit. How are you?”

Yuri plopped down on the bed, draping himself over Otabek’s back. “He’s lovesick and I brought him up for F.R.I.E.N.D.S and pizza.”

Otabek jostled Yuri off of him as he sat up, offering a hand to Phichit. “Do you need to talk, Phichit? I know neither of us seem like the type, but we’re really good listeners.”

“Ah,” Phichit hesitated in taking the extended hand, his eyes flitting to Yuri before he sat down on the bed beside them, looking down at his lap. “Yurio already sort of heard the sob story.”

“Ugh, that’s not my name,” Yuri moaned in frustration, pressing his head into Otabek’s shoulder. Phichit watched the Kazakh laugh softly before the Russian turned his gaze onto him. “Do you just wanna chill and eat some pizza for now?”

He nodded, leaning back against the millions of pillows stacked up near the head board. “Why do you have so many fricking pillows?”

Otabek chewed for a few moments on the bite of pizza he took before speaking through a full mouth, “Yura like to feel cuddled from all angles.”

“Shuddup,” Yuri muttered, leaning forward to grab his own slice of pizza. Otabek smiled, his eyes fond as he watched the Russian lean back next to Phichit. “You’re just not tall enough to cuddle me correctly.”

“Oh please,” Otabek sassed back, his eyes shifting back to the television as Ross yelled through his apartment window. “You’ve been doing that since before we even started sleeping in the same bed. Don’t give me that sass.”

Phichit stared at Yuri in amazement as the Russian seemed to subdue his attitude, only reacting with a fond kick to Otabek’s thigh. Green eyes met his and Yuri’s face shifted into a tiny scowl. “What are you staring at, Thailand?”

“I never thought you could be anything other than teen angst and anger, to be honest.” Phichit said, leaning further back into the pillows. “It’s nice to see that you’re more complex than that.”

Otabek let out a tiny laugh, “You should see how he gets when his cat does something cute.”

“You shut your mouth, motherfucker.”

“Yura, I only fuck you.”

“Jesus Christ, Beka, fuck you.”

Phichit found himself laughing, his earlier heartbreak pushed aside for the moment. Maybe Yuri wasn’t to be doubted when it came to his knowledge about unrequited feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit began to hang out more with Otabek and Yuri; mostly in either of their hotel rooms, eating pizza and watching different shows until it was time for Phichit to head back to his own hotel room, or vice versa, before curfew hit for them.

Of course, Yuuri started to notice it.

“I think it’s great that Yurio’s decided to make friends with you,” Yuuri crowed one morning as they stretched out before practice. Phichit nodded along, gently pulling his leg into the place he wanted it on the floor. Their skates and their guards clicked together as Yuuri did the same. “He doesn’t have many friends, and I worry about him, y’know?”

“You sound like a mother,” Phichit joked, smiling as Yuuri’s face lit up with a red blush. He tossed his head to the side, eyes searching. Phichit didn’t follow his gaze; he already knew who he was looking for.

“I guess that makes Viktor his father, then.” Yuuri chuckled, turning his soft gaze back onto Phichit. “Yurio would be thrilled to hear that.”

“I think the fuck not,” Yuri said as he approached them, a coffee in one hand and his nose buried in his phone. Yuuri laughed as he looked up at him, and Phichit smiled softly. Yuri thrusted the coffee at him, nearly tossing it into his lap. “Here. Otabek remembered how you liked it, so we picked you up one while we were out this morning.”

“Thank you, Yuri.” Phichit grinned, taking a sip. He closed his eyes as the smooth tons of coffee and caramel ran over his tongue, and opened them back up to see Yuuri looking at him as though he were a puzzle. He glanced up to see that Yuri had walked away, his eyes still focused on his phone. Otabek must be texting him, Phichit thought with a shrug.

“Phichit-kun?”

“Ah,” Phichit turned his gaze back onto Yuuri, smiling softly. Soft eyes looked concerned, and he could feel the taste of his coffee sour in his mouth. “What is it, Yuuri?”

“Are you in a relationship with Otabek and Yurio?”

There was a moment of silence as Phichit stared at his best friend, his grip a little tighter on his coffee cup. “Hah?!”

Yuuri raised his hands in a sort of surrender. “Don’t give me that face! Why else would Yurio bring you coffee that Otabek bought for you?”

“Because I’m their _friend_?” Phichit gaped at his best friend, before his eyes bounced over to Yuri. The Russian was talking on the phone now, smiling a little. Green eyes caught his and they seemed to laugh for a moment before they moved away. “Yuuri, I don’t even like either of them like that.”

“Okay, okay.” Yuuri laughed, putting his hands down. He stood, before offering a hand down to Phichit. “Come on, let’s get started.”

 

* * *

 

 

“He thought we were _dating_?” Otabek asked later, as Yuri cackled into a pillow. Phichit flicked a piece of popcorn at the blond before nodding towards the other man.

“Said, ‘why else would they buy you coffee’?” Phichit muttered, glaring down into the popcorn bowl in his lap. Yuri sat up, still chuckling.

“Oh, Phichit,” he crooned, inching his way forward. “How I _burn_ for you. Allow me to buy you hyper-inducing beverages to keep you from becoming a zombie in the morning.”

Phichit pressed his bare foot against Yuri’s chest, gaining himself an expression of disgust from the other man. “No thanks, wrong Yuri.”

There was a bit of silence, and Phichit dropped his foot away and pulled himself into a hug, bowl and all. Yuri inched forward again to lay his head on Phichit’s crossed arms. Otabek was silent, watching the two men.

“It’s okay, y’know,” Yuri said after a little while, his breath warm against Phichit’s wrist. “I can’t tell you the number of times I slipped up with Beka when we first started dating.”

“He once called me Viktor in bed.”

“You liar! I called you Viktor one morning, not during sex!”

“Oh, my virgin ears,” Phichit lamented, tucking his head into his elbow. Yuri laughed softly, before nudging his head against Phichit’s. The Thai man looked up, his nose barely brushing Yuri’s. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Otabek said, leaning into his view. “It’s alright, Phichit. No one expects you to get over him straight away. Least of all us.”

“Otabek pined after _JJ_ for a total of six months.” Yuri said in disgust, his nose crinkling. Otabek let out a horrified gasp, pushing Yuri off of the bed. He hit the floor with a dull _thump_ and a tiny squawk of surprise. Phichit guffawed at the sight of a tall blond Russian, splayed out across the floor. “What the _hell_ , Beka?!”

“I swear to God, I was brainwashed,” Otabek said in a solemn tone. Phichit made prayer hands and then flipped them into JJ’s signature sign. Otabek winced, clutching his chest. “Yura, call an ambulance.”

“Fuck you, you pushed me onto the floor, you fucker.”

 

* * *

 

 

The knock on his door came about five minutes after the text came to his phone.

**Leo (23:54)**

_Wanna go out to eat with us? I invited everyone, and no one’s said no yet. Not even Seung-gil, and you know how hard he is to get out of his hotel room._

“Come in,” Phichit yelled, flopped face down in his pillows. The door flew open and Yuri rushed in, Otabek on his heels. Phichit sat up to stare at them in shock. “What the fuck guys?”

“Get dressed.” Yuri barked, checking his reflection in the mirror by Phichit’s television. Otabek leaned against the closed hotel door, his hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. Phichit groaned and flopped back down on his bed.

“Why?” He whined, drawing out the end of the word. Yuri was on him a second later, thighs straddling thighs.

“Because de la Iglesia is taking us out to a club and you _have_ to come with us.”

“Why do I _have_ to?”

“Because Viktor has offered to buy everyone drinks if someone can drink him under the table, and I’m not A. missing out on free beer, and B. missing out on seeing anyone collapse at a club.”

“Vindictive,” Otabek muttered from the doorway. Yuri glared over his shoulder, before returning his hard green eyes to Phichit. The Thai man groaned.

“Alright, let me the fuck up, then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Surprisingly enough, it was Seung-gil that drank Viktor under the table. Phichit watched in utter awe as the silver-haired Russian ran to the restroom to barf up a lung, leaving the rest of them to stare at the Korean with a sense of wonder.

“Wha-?” He slurred, shrugging his shoulders. His face was a little pink, but other than that and the obvious slurring of his words, you’d never guess he’d outdrank a Russian. “’S easy, y’see.”

“I think the fuck not,” Yuri spat, knocking back his third vodka. “Since when are you cool enough to hold your liquor, Lee?”

“Since when are you old enough to drink?” Seung-gil guffawed, tossing his head back a bit. Leo screeched from behind his phone, the recording still going. Phichit couldn’t believe that he was so lucky to have seen someone as cold and reserved as Seung-gil finally make a joke towards someone.

“I regret everything,” Viktor bemoaned as he plopped back down in his seat next to Yuuri. He leaned in towards the Japanese man, lips puckered for a kiss. Phichit’s chest ached, before Yuuri raised a hand to stop his husband.

“I am not kissing your vomit mouth. You can wait.”

“But, Yuu~ri!”

“I’m disgusted,” Yuri said, before Otabek leaned up to his ear to whisper something. His face turned red and Phichit found himself laughing.

“Oh, are you now, Yuri?” He hooted, slinging an arm around the back of his chair to get a better look over Guang-Hong. Yuri glared at him.

“You shut your mouth, Thailand.”

“Thailan’?” Seung-gil muttered, turning his face towards Phichit’s spot. “Heh.”

“God, Seung-gil, you are _smashed_ ,” Leo chortled, his phone now gone from his hand. “Are you feeling alright?”

The Korean man nodded slowly, before that sort of blissful smirk fell from his head. Then he shook his head rapidly, before trying to stand from his chair. Being that there were multiple chairs to fit multiple skaters at the round table, he was bound to trip over something and he landed in the person next to him’s lap.

Phichit’s lap.

“You okay, Seung-gil?” Phichit asked, looking up at the man that was seated in his lap. The Korean seemed to pinken, shaking his head before clapping a hand over his mouth. “Oh god, please do-”

Gasps of disgust and horror rang out around the two men as puke dribbled out from behind Seung-gil’s hand. Phichit felt his own bile rise, but choked it down, moving to grab his napkin from the table. He handed it to Seung-gil, who took it to hold over his mouth as he took off like a bullet towards the bathrooms. Everyone stared at Phichit as he sat there, disgusted.

“Well, this took a very gross turn,” Otabek muttered, before standing to help Phichit to the bathroom as well.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m never drinking again.”

“That’s what you say every time, Yura.”

“And every time I mean it.”

“You guys are like, awesome and I consider you two of my top five best friends, but please, shut the fuck up.”

“Oh, so he lives.” Yuri leaned down to pat at Phichit’s face, ignoring the hand that came up to bat at his. “How do you feel?”

“Like, death,” Phichit garbled, pressing his face deeper into the pillow. “Please tell me I took a shower after last night.”

“You took an hour and a half long one,” Otabek supplied, leaning his head gently against Yuri’s stomach as the three of them laid on the hotel bed together. “And cursed Seung-gil’s future generations as you did so.”

“I sent him a video on your phone,” Yuri said, tossing him his phone. “He said he ‘wants to make it up to you’.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Means he wants to bone you in apology.”

“Yura.”

“Not sorry.”

Phichit fixed his gaze on Yuri, glaring. “Hi, I’m in love with Katsuki Yuuri. Have we met?”

“Yes!” Yuri exclaimed. “But, think about it! You go out, you have a good time with him, and you get laid if you’re lucky!”

“Is that what happened with Otabek?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Noted and filed away for blackmail.”

Otabek sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Jesus fuck.”

“So, are you going to accept his offer?” Yuri leaned over his shoulder as he unlocked his phone. Phichit lifted his shoulder, knocking it into Yuri’s chin. The Russian leaned back, glaring before leaning forward again. “Tell him to take you out to a pizza joint.”

“Oh, do I get a say in this?” Phichit asked as he texted Seung-gil back, saying it wasn’t really an issue, but he’d love to go out with him if the offer still stood. Yuri scoffed at his niceties, flicking Phichit in the forehead. “Oh, my god, he’s typing back. Who’s awake at this hour?”

“Phichit, it’s three in the afternoon.”

“Noted,” Phichit said, holding a finger up as the three dots continued to crawl along on his Messenger app. He groaned, smacking his phone against his head and staring at the white screen before a message popped up. “Oh, baby Christ.”

“You stole that from Leo,” Yuri accused, leaning back into Otabek’s chest as Phichit read Seung-gil’s message before screeching loudly. “Fuck you and your loud mouth. We all have hangovers, you know?”

“He asked if he could classify it as an actual date, and if I wanted to stay in or go out? Who is this boy?”

“Who says classify?”

“Yura, I do.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re a fucking nerd.”

“Guys! He’s picking me up at six! I need help finding an outfit!”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m nervous.” Phichit confessed as the three of them stood in his hotel room, his overlong bangs clipped back with a couple of bobby pins. Yuri glanced up from his phone, making a face.

“The man pukes in your lap, and _you’re_ the nervous one?” He asked, leaning his body up against Otabek’s side. The Kazakh man gave a long-suffering sigh, but wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist as he nuzzled the top of his head. Phichit scoffed, tossing his head at the Russian before glancing at the door with a worried look.

“I’ve never been out with a guy.” Phichit told him, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have every right to be nervous.”

Otabek nodded solemnly, “But, it’ll be okay. If anything, he should be nervous. As Yura said, he _is_ the one who puked on you.”

“He’s never going to live it down,” Yuri hissed with pure joy in his face. “Years from now, he’ll go down in history as the first male skater to outdrink Viktor and then puke on another’s lap.”

“First male skater?” Phichit asked, glancing at his phone to see if Seung-gil had texted.

“Oh, yeah, Mila’s done it twice so far.” Yuri laughed, thumbing through his phone. “I think I have pictures here somewhere.”

There was a light rap against the door and Phichit felt his throat close up for a split second. He met Otabek’s eyes, and the Kazakh man nodded.

“You’ve got this,” he murmured encouragingly. “And if it goes bad, we’ll probably still be here, watching your Netflix without you.”

“Oh, thanks, Otabek.” Phichit said dryly, moving towards the door. He opened it to see Seung-gil standing on the other side, his face still and stoic. He smiled, before flipping the couple in his room off and shutting the door. “Hi, you ready?”

“I am,” Seung-gil nodded, glancing over his shoulder. “Was that Altin and Plisetsky?”

“They, uhm, helped me get ready,” Phichit murmured, ducking his head a little self-consciously. Seung-gil looked at him, smiling a little bit.

“You look great,” he told him. “Shall we?”

“Where to, oh kind gentleman?”

“I was thinking pizza and then just seeing where this shit country takes us.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Phichit chuckled, taking Seung-gil’s arm. “Let’s hit the road.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re a hit on social media,” Phichit commented as they sat in the pizzeria, waiting for their pizza. He thumbed his way through Leo’s Insta, giggling as Seung-gil cringed. “It’s okay, Seung-gil. No worries. I’ve had worse.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’ve woken up with Yuri’s foot in my mouth.”

“Katsuki or Plisetsky?” Seung-gil asked as their waitress brought over their pizza, smiling at them as she left. Phichit leaned forward to grab himself a slice, biting into it before muttering, “Plisetsky.”

Seung-gil hummed around his own bite of pizza. “You’ve gotten really close to them lately. I think it’s good for them.”

“Them?”

“Otabek and Yuri,” Seung-gil clarified, leaning over to take a sip of his Coke. “They’re both like, the friend-less people of our section. I think it’s nice that they’ve got you.”

Phichit nodded, letting silence comfortably settle over them as they ate. Phichit studied the other man as they sat there. Seung-gil was nice to hang out with; his usual coldness was only a façade, it seemed. And he _was_ rather attractive. Phichit shook his head softly. No, he couldn’t use Seung-gil as a rebound; it wouldn’t be fair to either of them in the end.

“Are you alright, Phichit?” Seung-gil asked, making Phichit blink before focusing on him again. He had an odd expression on his face, his dark eyes watching the Thai man with a little bit of concern. He smiled softly.

“I’m okay,” He told him, before grabbing his Sprite to take a sip. “So, Seung-gil. How was your hangover this morning?”

“Fuck you, and fuck that Russian. I regret my whole life.”

Phichit laughed, trying not to choke on a bite of pizza. “Now, now, Seung-gil, you knew what you were doing. You said it was easy to outdrink Russians last night. How’d you ever get that talent?”

“You’ll never find out,” Seung-gil promised from overtop his pizza, the cheese dripping off his slice to fall to the plate. “What about you in that video Plisetsky sent me? Where’d you learn to cuss like that?”

“Ah, but you’ll never find out,” Phichit teased, winking at him. Seung-gil’s cheeks reddened a bit before he set his pizza slice down and wiped the grease away from his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Could I find out if I took you out again?”

Phichit froze, his smile becoming a little sharper. He set his pizza down too, wiping his hands on his napkin. “Listen, Seung-gil, you need to know something, since you’re interested in me.”

He paused, twiddling his fingers together nervously. The Korean nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue. “I’m in love with Yuuri. Katsuki, not Plisetsky; dear God, wipe that look off your face. I just… I just don’t want you to think you’re a rebound, or for this to go badly because of how I still feel for Yuuri.”

Seung-gil nodded again, leaning forward onto his forearms. Phichit bit his lip, staring at the other man as he seemed to mull over his confession.

“I’d still like to take you out again, if that’s okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes!!!” Yuri screamed when he came into the hotel room, flinging himself at his friend. “Tell me everything! What’s he really like? Was it awkward? Did you guys do the nasty?”

“Yura,” Otabek chided from his spot on the bed, half asleep under the multiple pillows that Yuri must’ve asked room service for. Phichit plopped down on the edge of the bed and stared up at Yuri, who looked at him and slowly went from excited to concerned.

“Phichit?” Yuri asked, crawling back onto the bed to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“We’re going out again,” Phichit told him, moving his gaze over to him. “Next week, before the competition.”

“What?!” Yuri shrieked, his face exploding into joy again. “That’s awesome, Phichit! Why do you look so confused?”

“I told him about Yuuri.”

“And?” Otabek poked gently, sitting up and running a hand through his rumpled hair. “Was he upset?”

“No, he seemed… accepting of it.” Phichit said in a slow voice, before turning to his two friends. “He told me he wanted to get to know me better, and if I want to, build a relationship.”

“Where did this man come from?!” Yuri screeched, clutching the sides of his face as he stared at Phichit. “He sounds like he’s been in love with you for years!”

“It could be the case,” Otabek shrugged, leaning forward onto Yuri’s shoulder. “I was in love with you for ages. Since I was thirteen.”

“Oh my god, what if he really is?” Phichit asked, clapping a hand over his chest. “Guys, I don’t think I can do this.”

“Calm down,” Otabek said in a soft voice, placing a hand on Phichit’s shoulder. The Thai man stared at him, shocked as Yuri continued screaming about Seung-gil. “He said he wants to get to know you better. If you realize at some point that you don’t feel any attraction to him, you can always tell him. I don’t think he’s going to push you into anything, Phichit. He seems decent; quiet, but decent.”

“Phichit, you’re gonna get laid!!!”

“Yura!”

“Sorry!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think I should ever tell Yuuri that I’m in love with him?” Phichit asked later that night, as the three of them laid in his bed, watching Orange is the New Black. Otabek looked over at him, over Yuri’s sleeping form and all the pillows between them. He shrugged, moving his hand to pet Yuri’s golden hair. The Russian hummed in his sleep and nuzzled deeper into the pillows before settling again.

“I think that’s entirely up to you,” Otabek told him in a whisper. “I never told JJ, because it didn’t last that long, and my love for Yura has always been the forefront for me. Yura never told Viktor because it’d make him feel bad and as much as he seems like he hates him, he doesn’t want to hurt him.”

“I think I should,” Phichit murmured, leaning his head back against the headboard. “Soon, or if I ever fall out of love. I feel like he should know.”

“If that’s what you want,” Otabek murmured back, his eyes soft on the other man. “And if he doesn’t take it well, well, you’ll have us to talk to.”

Phichit smiled softly, turning his head to catch the Kazakh man’s gaze. “Thank you, Otabek.”

“Of course, Phichit.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Maybe it’ll help you with closure,” Yuri muttered before taking a sip of his bubble tea. He glanced around the ice rink as their friends and acquaintances practiced and stretched. “I know it took me forever to get over Viktor. Maybe if he rejects you, it’ll help you get over him faster.”

“Oh, thanks Yuri,” Phichit said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the blond man. “Just _push_ me into the heartache.”

“You’re welcome,” Yuri grinned, before blowing a fake kiss at him. He winced, sticking his tongue out at him with a disgusted look on his face. “Oh shit, here comes your lover boy. Want me to duck out?”

“No, you’re good,” Phichit told him as Seung-gil approached the two of them, his face stoic as ever. “Hey, Seung-gil.”

“Hello, Phichit,” Seung-gil gave a tiny smile, and Phichit heard Yuri choke on his tea. Dark eyes flashed over to him before fixing themselves back on Phichit. “I just wanted to make sure you were still okay with going out tomorrow?”

Phichit nodded, a nervous hand coming up to rub at the side of his nose. “Yeah, I’m still okay with going out. Do you wanna pick where, or should I?”

“I sort of had a plan,” Seung-gil explained, his face pinkening ever so slightly. Phichit smiled at him, feeling a little hot in the face himself.

“Okay, just text me the details later.”

Seung-gil nodded, and was off, leaving Phichit to glare at Yuri as he made kissy noises at him again. He balled up his napkin before bouncing it off of the blond’s head. “Rude.”

“What?” Yuri whined, leaning onto his hand. “He’s so into you, Phichit. If you don’t get with him, I’ll be upset.”

“Why don’t you date him if you’re so worried about it?” Phichit teased, leaning forward to try and steal a sip of his bubble tea. Yuri huffed and stole the cup away before his lips could grab the straw.

“No, thanks.” Yuri stuck his nose up in the air, smirking. “I’ve got seven inches of Kazakh cock at my disposal. I ain’t giving that up.”

“Jesus Christ, Yuri, I didn’t need to know that.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Who do you think is going to win the competition tomorrow?” Phichit asked Seung-gil as he led them through the crowded American streets, following the Map app on his phone. He refused to tell Phichit where they were going, and wouldn’t let him even get a quick peek over his shoulder. The Korean man glanced up, before looking back down at his phone again.

“Maybe Nikiforov,” Seung-gil speculated, taking Phichit’s wrist to lead him around a corner. His hand lingered for a second before he dropped it once more. “Or maybe Plisetsky. Nikiforov has been treating this as a honeymoon for he and Katsuki instead of a competition.”

Phichit winced a little bit, nodding. “That’s true.” He glanced around, noticing that they were in a very unfamiliar part of the city. “Seung-gil, are we lost?”

“Nope,” the Korean man said, popping his ‘p’. “Just a bit further.”

Phichit let out a low groan, tipping his head back to screech at the sky. People on the street with them stared in surprise and unease, giving the two of them a girthy distance. Seung-gil laughed, his eyes fond as he glanced over at the Thai man.

“It’s right around the corner, Phichit, don’t die.”

“Too late,” he told him, dragging his feet as Seung-gil took his wrist again, pulling him along. “You’ve killed me. I can only take so much suspense before I end it all, Seung-gil.”

“Shut up, and look at where we are.”

Phichit did as he was told, looking up at the sign in front of him. “A beauty parlor?”

“You were complaining about not looking your best at the competition tomorrow at our last date,” Seung-gil explained, shoving his phone and his hands into his hoodie pocket. “I thought, maybe, we could go out and you could get treated and then we’d go and eat.”

Phichit gaped at the sign before turning his gaze onto Seung-gil. The Korean man shifted under his gaze, face turning red. “Is that too much, Phichit? Because we can totally just go ea-”

“Seung-gil, you’re fucking adorable,” Phichit said in a voice full of awe. “How the hell are you even interested in someone like me?”

“Someone like _you_?” Seung-gil made an exasperated noise, throwing a hand towards him. “What do you even _mean_? You’re a literal god. If anything, how have you actually been giving _me_ a chance?”

“ _What_?” Phichit gasped, staring at him. They stared for a few moments before Seung-gil’s mouth tipped up into a tiny smile and he snorted. Phichit’s face cracked into a wide grin and he found himself laughing along with him, leaning forward to lean against the Korean man for support. “God, who knew you could be this amazing, Seung-gil?”

Seung-gil let out a little chuckle, steadying himself with a hand on Phichit’s shoulder. “See, that’s the thing. I don’t like letting people into my bubble. You’re special, Phichit.”

Phichit blushed, looking back towards the beauty parlor. He grinned, grabbing Seung-gil’s hand. “Alright Mister. If I’m looking my best, then so are you. C’mon!”

 

* * *

 

 

“He took you out to get _done_ _up_?” Yuri reiterated, his mouth falling open as Phichit smiled and nodded. He turned to Otabek, who sat next to him on the bench of the ice rink. “Why the fuck don’t _we_ ever do that?”

“Because you kick other people when they try to pluck your eyebrows, Yura.”

“Oh, yeah.”

Phichit snickered behind his hand as they watched the others practice out on the ice. “He got done up too, Yuri. Maybe you should take Otabek to the salon and get his nails done.”

“I can beat the shit out of you, Phichit, don’t forget that.”

“Jesus fuck, Otabek, take a damn joke.” Phichit gaped as the Kazakh man smirked darkly, before leaning over to press a kiss to Yuri’s temple. “I swear to God, you guys could be like, mafia people. Like, Yuri would be the expensive, bratty son of the Don, and Otabek would be one of his best bodyguards.”

“Stop reading our fanfictions, Phichit.” Yuri complained, leaning back in his seat. “You know how crazy my fangirls are. If they find out another skater ships us, they’ll fricking come after you next.”

“I wonder what shit they’d conjure up for me,” Phichit muttered under his breath, leaning back as well. Otabek let out a low laugh.

“Probably like, coffee shop AUs, and really badly written smut for you and Yuuri in your Detroit days.”

“I’m staying away from your fangirls,” Phichit told Yuri as the Russian cackled freely. “That sounds horrible.”

A comfortable silence fell over the three of them as they watched the rink, the sound of Yuri’s laughing fading off to be replaced by the sound of blades sliding and landing upon the hard ice. Phichit took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before he turned back to them.

“I’m going to tell Yuuri after the competition.”

Two gazes snapped over to him, their faces one of concern. “Are you sure?” Otabek asked first, leaning forward to brace his forearms on his knees. Yuri nodded along, turning in his chair to look at Phichit better. The Thai man nodded, glancing back to where Seung-gil had flown by Yuuri.

“I think it’s for the best,” Phichit said, watching Seung-gil come to the edge of the rink. Their eyes met for a second before Seung-gil took a drink of his water and skated back out into the center. Phichit turned back to his friends. “I think it might help a lot.”

“Fuck you, that’s what I said!”

“Jesus _fuck_ , Yura.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seung-gil wound up winning the competition.

Everyone was a little surprised, there was no lie about that. He scored higher than Viktor, even, and to see him standing above both Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky on the podium was a little disconcerting.

Later, when Phichit came around to congratulate him, he asked Seung-gil what he’d based his skating routine off of.

“Courage,” Seung-gil said, smiling at him, the high of victory reddening his cheeks and making his eyes sparkle. Phichit nearly choked on his own spit before rushing away.

Now, there was only one thing left to do before they all left tomorrow. Phichit let out a deep sigh before knocking on Yuuri and Viktor’s hotel room door, his heart racing in his chest.

“Just a second!” Viktor yelled through the wood. Phichit shifted from foot to foot nervously. How would he tell Yuuri if Viktor was there? Would his best friend leave him for this? What happened if –

“Oh, hi Phichit!” Viktor grinned when he opened the door, hair wet from a shower. He looked over his shoulder, “Yuuri! Phichit’s here!”

Yuuri’s head popped up over his husband’s shoulder, hair slicked back with water, too. Phichit’s stomach twisted a little bit as he realized that they might’ve been in the shower together. He shook his head slightly to rid himself of that thought. “Oh, Phichit-kun! What’s up?”

Phichit fidgeted in place, smiling, “Can I talk to, Yuuri-kun? In private for a moment?”

“Of course!” Yuuri exclaimed, pushing the hotel door open more. Phichit drifted inside, and turned to watch Viktor slip on his sneakers before leaning down to give Yuuri a kiss. Phichit’s chest ached a little bit, and he looked down at his feet. The door clicked shut behind Viktor and Yuuri turned to him. “What’s wrong, Phichit?”

“Ah,” The Thai man’s heart stuttered as he met warm brown eyes. He cleared his throat a bit, before straightening up. “Yuuri, I’m in love with you.”

“Huh?”

“And I’m doing my best to fall out of love with you right now.” Phichit continued, ignoring his friend’s gaping mouth. “Because that’s not fair to you or to Viktor for me to have feelings for you. And it’s not fair to myself or to Seung-gil, because he’s really trying to make me feel something for him. So, if you could just reject me, that’d be okay.”

It was quiet for a second before Yuuri started laughing. Phichit felt a blush rising up his neck as his best friend edged closer to him.

“Phichit-kun, who just says that to someone after they confess?”

“Shut up!” Phichit pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yuri said if I confessed and you rejected me, that maybe my feelings would go away faster.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Yuuri said, covering his mouth as he subdued his laughter. “I was just taken by surprise with how you said it, is all.”

They stood there for a few moments, simply watching each other before Yuuri stepped forward. “Phichit, you’re one of my best friends. And I’m very glad that you decided to tell me this. It proves that we have a strong trust between us, and I don’t ever want to lose that with you.” Phichit nodded, his chest aching as his eyes filled up with tears. Yuuri laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, petting gently. “I just can’t return your romantic love, Phichit, and I’m sorry that that is what’s going to cause you heartache. But, I love Viktor, and you deserve someone amazing. Not someone you’ve seen streaking through the college quad.”

Phichit laughed waterly at that, swiping his tears away. “Yeah, you are pretty lame.”

“Gee, thanks.” Yuuri said sarcastically, smiling at Phichit. He held out his arms and pulled Phichit into a tight hug. “You’re the best friend I could ever ask for, Phichit. I hope you get over me fast.”

“You and me both.”

 

* * *

 

 

“How’d it go?” Otabek asked as Phichit walked into his and Yuri’s hotel room, his eyes glued to the television screen as Miroku finished a fight by sucking some demons into his black hole hand. Phichit sniffed miserably, before flopping onto the bed beside him. He hummed in sympathy, before reaching over to pat his head. “Yura went out to get ice cream and McDonald’s. Don’t fall asleep.”

“You guys are the best.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning found Phichit running through the hotel lobby as fast as he could, crying out for Seung-gil.

The Korean man was outside, packing his bags away into the trunk of his cab. Phichit skidded to a stop in front of it, gasping for air. Seung-gil stared at him in surprise, taking in his pajamas and his bed-head.

“Phichit?” He murmured, taking a step forward. The Thai man held up a finger, bending over slightly as he tried to catch his breath. He huffed out a deep sigh before straightening once more. Seung-gil watched him with concern in those dark eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Do you want to go on a date the next time we’re at a competition and the two of us are free?” Phichit gasped out, holding his sides as he waited for an answer. The Korean man stared at him, awe-struck before his mouth slowly- oh so slowly- curled up into a genuine smile.

“I’d love nothing more, Phichit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you like!


End file.
